


Another World

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: My Dreams [10]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dreamsharing, F/M, Love, Magic, dream - Freeform, travel between worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: My dream was focused on a girl from our world called Naomi and Kail, a prince from another world. Naomi had ended up in Kail’s world several years prior while walking to school. She had fallen through a portal and met Kail not long after. Over the years she and Kail had grown close, falling in love and even planning to marry. Naomi and Kail were fighting alongside the prince’s troops against an enemy that had been trying to invade his lands for a long time. The battle was turning in their favour when a portal opened in the middle of the battlefield.
Relationships: Kail/Naomi
Series: My Dreams [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063775
Kudos: 3





	Another World

My dream was focused on a girl from our world called Naomi and Kail, a prince from another world. Naomi had ended up in Kail’s world several years prior while walking to school. She had fallen through a portal and met Kail not long after. Over the years she and Kail had grown close, falling in love and even planning to marry. Naomi and Kail were fighting alongside the prince’s troops against an enemy that had been trying to invade his lands for a long time. The battle was turning in their favour when a portal opened in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
Naomi and Kail were sucked into the portal, torn from each other’s grasp. When Naomi awoke she realized she was wearing her school uniform and standing by the exact bus stop she had been near when the portal to Kail’s world opened. Suddenly, Naomi felt a vibrating in her hand at the same time she heard Kail’s voice. Looking down at her phone, Naomi was shocked to see Kail’s name flashing across the screen as his voice emanated from the device.  
  
“Kail, is that you? Are you alright?” She asked.  
  
“It is I, my love” he said. “I have no idea where I am but for some reason I have possessed this object.”  
  
Realization hit Naomi hard. The people in Kail’s world had the ability to each perform an individual kind of magic. The prince’s ability was to turn intangible, allowing him to evade attack and possess people and objects. Kail must have turned intangible before they fell through the portal. She had been able to return to her own past body but Kail had no presence in this world so he had been forced into the closet object to her, her phone.  
  
Naomi has no idea what to do. Kail could only stay possessed for a short time but she had no idea how to get him free of an electronic device since his world had no such things. As she was trying to explain this to Kail, three girls Naomi recognized as her friends came up from behind her and dragged her onto the bus before she even had the chance to say a word. Kail called out to her, concerned for why she had suddenly went silent. Not wanting to get caught, Naomi apologized to Kail before muting her phone.  
  
Her friends noticed something off about Naomi all throughout school. She didn’t talk to them, was always asking to use the bathroom in class, snuck away at lunch and was glued to her phone more than normal. That was how the next few weeks went until Naomi stopped coming to school altogether.  
  
At the same time Naomi stopped coming to school, strange things began to happen around the city. Dinosaur like creatures, Neanderthals, armour clad warriors and strange storms began to appear throughout the city, all fallout from Kail’s world. People were in a panic, not understanding what the other world forces attacking the city were. Luckily, not all those who came from e other world were there to do harm.  
  
Many of Kail’s forces came through the portals, many of whom Naomi was familiar with from serving beside here love all those years in the other world. Naomi made contact with a powerful wizard who she and Kail were good friends with. After many weeks of trying, the wizard was able to free Kail from the phone. Naomi was grateful her love was freed but she knew she and Kail still had much work left to do in order to return everything back to the other world.


End file.
